un voyage inoubliable
by kawai clo
Summary: les sd boys partent aux states assister à la finale de la NBA. YAOI.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer : **les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

**Warning : YAOI, **couples homosexuels

Les phrases en italiques se sont les pensées des persos

CHAP 1 

Shohoku-entrainement de basketball 

__

__

-RASSEMBLEMENT !!! cria Miyagi le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lyçée de shohoku.

       Cela faisait 3 semaines que le tournoi inter-lyçée était fini et Akagi et Kogure avait decidé de se retirer du club de basket pour pouvoir préparer les concours d'entrée des universités où ils souhaitaient entrer . Mitsui quant à lui c'était dit que l'équipe ne se remettrait pas de son départ et donc a préféré rester reléguant au 2nd plan les concours. Il aviserait le moment venu c'est à dire dans 2 mois. Il avait largement le temps…De plus ça ne faisait que 5 mois qu'il avait repris le basket et n'était pas prêt à mettre en parenthèse son entrainement surtout qu'il aspirait à redevenir aussi bon et meme meilleur qu'il ne l'etait quand il avait obtenu son titre de MVP.

       Toute l'équipe c'etait réunie autour de Miyagi. C'était son 1° entrainement en tant que capitaine et Mitsui et Sakuragi avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte qu'il reste gravé dans la mémoire de Myagi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais aussi dans ses reincarnations futures…..

       Miyagi regarda autour de lui, Rukawa comme à son habitude n'exprimait aucune émotion quoique Miyagi eut l'impression de voir une lueur d'interêt  dans ses yeux . les autres membres de l'équipe avait une expression de curiosité non dissumulée comme s'il se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir. En voyant les visages de Sakuragi et de Mitsui,                   

Miyagi sentit des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos. Ils preparaient quelque chose et il savait par expérience que c'etait un mauvais coup puisqu'ils avaient tjs cette vieille expression qd eux trois preparaient un sale coup mais cette fois ci à son grand desespoir il était il était l'objet de cette blague et toujours par expérience il savait qu'à eux deux ils pouvaient trouver un plan machiavéliques pour le ridiculiser. Seul gori..euh akagi aurait pu les dissuader ou peut etre ayako  avec son éventail en papier qui pouvait paraître innocent mais qui en réalité pouvait faire énormément de degâts. Ayako…Il se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres et en rougissant, la vue de d'ayako le rassura, elle sera toujours là pour l'aider…… 

      En voyant l'expression idiote du nouveau capitaine , Ayako leva les yeux au ciel. Certaine chose ne changerait jamais….. Elle espérait juste que Miyagi serait capable de mener l'équipe malgré son immaturité mais elle serait toujours là pour l'aider et elle ferait de son mieux pour qu'ils puissent gagner interlyçée d'hiver.

       Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines car avec un capitaine immature mais qui lui avait volé son cœur et 3 joueurs (sakuragi, Mitsui et Rukawa pour ne pas les nommer..) qui rivalisaient  d'immaturité, ils n'etaient pas sorti pas sorti de l'auberge. Elle soupira, elle avaient parfois l'impression que pour ces quatres joueurs l'entrainement etait l'occasion de determiner pour eux qui serait le plus rapide a s'énerver ou à se battre . d'après anzai sensei c'était leur façon à eux d'etre ensemble du moment que ces querelles ne remmetait en cause leur exploit sur le terrain il ne dirait rien. Malgré le départ d'akagi de l'équipe ainsi que de Kogure, ils avaient toute leur chance car Hanamichi avait son dos qui avait guéri et rukawa etait encore devenu meilleur après son entrainemnt dans l'équipe nationale junior.

-**Mitsui**- Alors p'tit nain, tu vas nous faire un discours ??? 

_'Oh nan ça commence déjà'_ pensa Ayako en sortant son éventail en papier

-**Miyagi**- Ne m'apelle pas comme ça !! chui pas p'tit d'abord 

-**Mitsui**- Nan t'es juste court sur tes pattes…

-**Miyagi**- Je suis le capitaine donc tu me dois plus de respect….

-**Sakuragi**- Nyahaha, c'est moi qui aurait du être le capitaine à ta place Ryochin mais comme ce tensai est gentil je te laisse la place mais surtout prends pas la grosse tête… C'est moche un nain avec une grosse tête Nyahaha

       Rougissant Miyagi allait frapper sakuragi lorsqu'une voix s'éleva : 

-**Rukawa**- Do'aho

-**Sakuragi**- TEME KITSUNE, comment oses tu insulter le génie que je suis!!!! 

       Sakuragi s'approcha de Rukawa qui se tenait d'un air indifferent devant lui et frappa Rukawa et ce geste marqua le début d'une autre bagarre à la mode de Shohoku

-**Miyagi**-Oh nan ils se battent déjà !!! oublieux du fait que l'instant d'avant il était lui aussi sur le point de se battre lui aussi.

        Mitsui éclata de rire

-**Mitsui**- Alors mon p'tit capitaine tu comptes faire comment pour les arreter ???

         Son rire s'arreta dans sa gorge lorsqu'un poing s'écrasa sur sa figure. Ayako soupira, elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête….

        -Yasuda, Kakuta allez séparer Rukawa et Hanamichi pendant que je m'occupe de ces deux là  dit ayako 

              -Mais on n'a pas envie de…..Ses protestations furent coupées courts lorsqu'ayako leurs lança son regard de tueuse.

               C'est à ce moment là qu'Haruko qui etait devenue l'assistante d'Ayako arriva au gymnase et voyant Sakuragi et Rukawa se battre elle se précipita vers eux pendant que Yasuda et kakuta soupirait de soulagement en se disant qu'Haruko devait être inconsciente pour oser s'approcher des deux jeunes qui se battaient…

                De son côté ayako s'approcha de Ryota et de Mitsui pendant que le reste de l'équipe battait en retraite à l'autre bout du gymnase et regardait leur nouveau capitaine et l'ancien joueur mvp se battre en se demandant si l'équipe survivrait au départ d'Akagi… « tous des laches » marmonna Ayako et elle tapa Mitsui et Miyagi avec son éventail

-**Mitsui**- Aie!!! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ???? et le respect dûe aux personnes agées elle est où ???

-**Miyagi**-Mais Aya-chan tu ne m'aimes plus ???et les yeux lançant des éclairs il continua : Tu ne dois parler à Aya-chan sur ce ton grand père…..

                A peine ces mots c'étaient echappés de sa bouche qu'ayako et Mitsui se jetèrent sur lui pour le taper … L'équipe de basket va à sa perte ne purent s'empecher de penser  les autres membres de l'équipe.

Pendant ce temps du coté de Rukawa et Hanamichi… 

                 « BAKA KITSUNE » hurla Hanamichi lorsque le poing de Rukawa atterit sur sa machoire il répondit en donnant un coup de pied sur le tibia et un coup de genou dans le ventre. Rukawa empoingna Sakuragi et ils tombèrent par terre et commencèrent à rouler. Rukawa se retrouva au dessus d'Hanamichi et au moment où il allait lui mettre pur la seconde fois son poing dans la figure tt en essayant de rester en équilibre sur Hanamichi qui se debattait comme un malade en dessous de lui , Haruko se matérialisa à coté de lui et lui demanda d'arreter. Rukawa allait finir ce qu'il avait commencé en l'ignorant . Hanamichi ayant reussi à se liberer repoussa Rukawa violemment et hurla : « comment oses tu ignorer Haruko… » et se relevant il allait lui donner un coup de poing lorsqu'Haruko les yeux suppliant lui dit : « S'il te plait Hanamichi arrete ! » Grommelant et rougissant il baissat les bras. Rukawa irrité s'éloignait d'eux…

      '_mais pour qui elle se prend celle là…c'est toujours de sa faute si je n'arrive pas à avoir son attention fixée sur moi et quand enfin j'y reussi de la manière la plus douloureuse que ce soit il faut qu'elle se la ramène pour me l'enlever !!!_' son exaspération ne cessait de croitre envers la sœur de son ex-capitaine et s'il ne le respectait pas autant il l'aurait bien fait      disparaître de la surface de la terre avec joie mais l'aurait-il réellement fait ?? Voir la personne qui était devenu le centre de sa vie agir comme un bouffon devant cette idiote lui était pénible mais est ce qu'il aurait de le voir malheureux ???

       Après leur défaite contre Kainan, ça lui avait brisé le cœur  de le voir pleurer. Quand il l'avait vu dans les vestiaires le visage couvert de larmes, il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer , lui promettre que rien a partir de ce moment là viendrait le briser mais il ne l'avait pas fait sachant d'avance quel serait sa réaction… Il l'avait ignoré sachant que c'était la seule manière de le faire réagir et d'obtenir son attention. Malgré tt l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui il ne pouvait s'empecher de penser qu'Hanamichi avait un réel problème d'égo mais cela faisait parti de son charme. 

        Soupirant d'exaspération  en observant de loin Hanamichi et Haruko qui essayait de separer Miyagi , Mitsui  et Ayako. Correction : Hanamichi qui avai essayer de separer Mitsui et Miyagi se battait avec uex maintenant tandis qu'Haruko essayait de retenir tant bien que mal Ayako qui semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre….Il essayait de ne pas sourire en regardant la scène et décida qu'il avait le temps de faire un p'tit somme avant le début de l'entrainement  apparemment ils en avaient pour un bon bout de temps.

        C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée d'Akagi et Kogure au gymnase qui voulaient voir comment se déroulait le 1° entrainement de Miyagi et la vue qui s'offrit à eux fit apparaître une veine sur le front de l'ancien capitaine. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs il se dirigea vers les 3 garçons qui se battaient tandis qu'ayako qui avait reussi à se debarrasséd'Haruko courait autour d'eux en distribuant des coups avec son éventail en papier. Haruko s'était réfugiée auprès du reste de l'équipe en attendant que la crise passe. Rukawa en voyant ses 2 sempai arrivé s'était approché aussi du groupe. C'était sa façon de leur dire bonjour.

         Akagi distribua son fameux coup de poing sur la tête de ses anciens coéquipiers avant de commencer à faire la morale…

         Son discours fut coupé court par l'apparition de M. Anzai : 

-**Anzai**- Oh hohoho ! Bonjour tout le monde. Alors Hanamichi-kun j'espère que ton dos va mieux et 

-**Sakuragi**- Nyahaha je suis le tensai c'est normal que mon dos aille mieux

M. Anzai continua : « Je te souhaite bonne chance Ryota Miyagi et j'espère que tu t'en sortiras bien et Mitsui kun  est là pour t'aider…. »

 _'tu parles d'une aide'_ pensa Miyagi en lançant une regard noir à Mitsui qui en retour lui lança un regard innocent

« Je compte sur toute l'équipe pour faciliter la tâche de Ryota-kun » son regard s'arretant successivement sur Rukawa, Sakuragi et Mitsui les gros dossiers de l'équipe. « Maintenant continuer l'entrainement, sauf vous quatre, dit l'entraineur en regardant les 'gros dossiers' et leur nouveau capitaine, J'ai quelque chose à vous dire » en les regardant fixement avec un regard qui ne laissait rien transparaitre….

            Mitsui qui c'était mis à côté de Kogure pendant le discours d'anzai se sentit nauséeux : _'qu'est ce que veux M.Anzai ?? Et moi qui m'etait juré de ne plus me battre mais c'est pas une vraie bagarre …' _Kogure lui pressa discrètement l'épaule en lui lançant un sourire rassurant.

             Pendant ce temps là Miyagi pensait _'Oh Kami Sama faites qu'il ne décide pas de changer de capitaine, j'ai les capacités pour mener une équipe, je peux y arriver si ces 3 idiots disparaisaient de la surface de la terre' _

             Rukawa et Sakuragi fixaient leur entraineur en pensant respectivement _'j'espère que le sermon ne sera pas trop long, j'ai envie de m'entrainé maintenant…'_ et tandis qu'Hanamichi pensait _'De toute façon il ne peut pas renvoyer le tensai, il a trop besoin de moi Nya hahaha, mais j'espère vraiment qu'il va virer Rukawa, on n'a pas besoin de lui hahaha'_  et un sourire idiot apparut sur ses lèvres et il lança un regard triomphant à Rukawa et ce dernier se demanda si Hanamichi n'avait pas pris un mauvais coup sur la tete pendant la bagarre. 

-**Anzai**- Oh hohoho! Je suis content de vous voir Akagi et Kogure parce que ce que je vais dire vous concerne tous même Ayako et Haruko.

             En entendant ces mots les 4 bagarreurs se sentirent soulagés sachant que leur chamaillerie ( vraiment ???? -) ) ne remettait pas en cause leur place dans l'équipe et Mitsui, Miyagi et Rukawa pensèrent en meme temps _' on a trop besoin de moi dans l'équipe pour me virer…'_   (Hanamichi est-il vraiment le seul à avoir un problème d'égo ??? :-p). Anzai continua « Vous allez partir une semaine aux Etats-Unis tous les 8 !! »

            Cette déclaration entraina différentes pensées chez certains joueurs :

_'1 semaine avec Aya-chan, c'est la bonne occasion pour qu'on puisse se rapprocher..J'espère qu'on sera dans la même chambre et… '_ pensa Miyagi la voix d'Akagi dans son oreille le  ramena sur terre « tu baves…. »

_'J'ai interêt à prendre des vitamines parce que ça sera une semaine non stop sans dormir une seconde'_se dit Mitsui en lançant un regard concupiscent à Kogure dont la rougeur du visage était de la meme teinte que les cheveux d'Hanamichi…et ce dernier lui demanda : « Megane-kun ça va ??? »

Rukawa quant à lui pensait : _'ouh là mon do'aho prepare toi parce que je vais faire de ce voyage un  voyage inoubliable pour toi….'_ Et en imaginant les manières de rendre ce " inoubliable" pour son do'aho il sentit à sa grande horreur qu'il allait saigner du nez. Il fit un efoort inhumain pour changer à autre chose et essaya de se concentrer sur le discours de M. Anzai.

-**Anzai**- Chaque année la ligue nationale de basketball choisit une préfecture et envoie les 4 meilleures équipes voir la finale de la NBA aux Etats-Unis. Cette année c'est la préfecture de Kanagawa qui a été choisit et comme vous le savez les 4 mailleures équipes de Kanagawa cette année sont à part vous : Kainan, Ryonan et Shoyo (on va faire comme si dans le manga c'était le cas !!). Les entraineurs des 3 autres équipes  on estimé que très peu de joueurs meritaient de partir donc j'ai la possiblité en plus de tous les 6 (akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa et Hanamichi) de faire partir Ayako et Haruko. Ohohohohoho J'espère que vous êtes content !!!!

          En entendant que Ryonan allait venir aussi Rukawa sentit son moral retomber à zero… _'Pourquoi Ryonan _???( n/a parce qu'ils se sont classés 3ème :p)_ ça signifie que Sendoh sera là… Je n'ai pas envie de le voir et encore moins qu'il tourne autour de mon Hana avec son sourire de hentai collé sur son visage. Mais bon avec un peu de chance même beaucoup on sera dans la meme chambre avec un seul lit…..oh non je vais recommencer à saigner du nez…' _M.Anzai était visiblement content de son effet car  il n'arretait pas de ohohoher. « le départ est dans 2 semaines. Maintenant allez vous entrainer !! »

Fin du 1° chap

Ouf G fini …

Je sais c long ms j'espere que ça vs a plus. J'attend avec impatience vos avis

ciao


	2. chap 2

Me revoilà de retour…J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre. En tt cas voici le 2eme chap ms G vraiment besoin de vos avis pour continuer ou si c vraiment nul arrêter.

Bon une de mes  copines qui m'a dit qu'il y avait des fautes ds le 1° chap dc je vais faire un effort pour les corriger voili voilou !!!!!

Bonne lecture

**Disclaimer: **les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

**Warning : YAOI, **couples homosexuels et non homosexuels…

**Couples : **RuHana, MitKo, RyoAya, SenKosh, MakiKyo,…..en fait ce sont des couples traditionnels sauf peut être pour le couple FukuJin

Les mots en italiques se sont les pensées des persos

CHAP 2

_2 semaines plus tard - Aéroport International de Tokyo_

      « Eh Kosh mais pas si vite !!! Attends moi !! » cria Sendoh en courant après son coéquipier tandis qu'Uozomi, Ikegami et Fukuda levaient les yeux au ciel sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre pendant qu'Aida écrivait à tout allure dans son petit calepin.

       Koshino courait en poussant un chariot chargé de valises et de sac de sport vers le terminal pendant que Sendoh lui courait après en lui demandant pourquoi il refusait de lui répondre. Le reste du groupe continuait d'avancer tranquillement en discutant.

-**Ikégami**- C'est la 1ère fois que je vois Koshino aussi énervé 

-**Fukuda **-Tu te fous de ma gueule tu dis ça a chaque qu'il est énervé !!! 

-**Uozomi**- Mais il n'y a que Sendoh qui réussisse a le mettre dans un état pareil… 

« Je me demande quand ces 2 là vont se décider à sortir ensemble » dit une voix pensive, il se dispute déjà comme un vieux couple marié…..

            Tout le monde s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder Hikoichi aida qui marchait en étant plongé si bien qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que tout son groupe (enfin Koshino et Sendoh continue leur course poursuite dans l'aéroport) s'était arrêté et il cogna son chariot sur Uozomi qui hurla de douleur. Ikegami et Fukuda réfléchissaient à ce qu'Aida venait dire pendant que ce dernier essayait de convaincre Uozomi de ne pas le tuer…

         C'est vrai que tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre les 2 joueurs mais personne n'avait jamais osé faire une réflexion à ce sujet et encore moins en parler aux principaux intéressés…

           « Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre » dit Fukuda en reprenant sa marche

**-Aida**- Nope je suis pas d'accord, je pense que Koshino refuse d'admettre ses sentiments pour Sendoh parce qu'il croit que Sendoh ne s'intéresse pas à lui et Sendoh de son côté n'ose pas lui avouer ses sentiments parce qu'il pense qu'il va se faire jeter et donc il essaie de jouer les indifférents en flirtant à droite à gauche.

Uozomi, Ikégami et Fukuda observèrent avec surprise leur coéquipier qu'ils considéraient comme quelqu'un s'enflammant rapidement et surtout au sujet des gens (la preuve il avait eu une haute opinion de cet idiot Hanamichi dès sa première rencontre avec lui….) mais jamais il ne l'avait considéré comme quelqu'un de très observateur et encore moins comme quelqu'un qui avait la capacité d'analyser ce qu'il voyait…..

 _' J'espère qu'il a pas grillé que j'avais le béguin pour Jin-Jin de Kainan'_ pensa Fukuda, il l'avait connu quand il était au collège mais ne l'avait revu que des années après pendant leur match contre Kainan et il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui

« Toute façon même s'il décidait de sortir ensemble, il continuerait de se disputer ils aiment trop ça… » Dit Ikegami après un moment de réflexion

         Ils arrivèrent enfin au terminal et virent que l'équipe de Shohoku était déjà là. Ils furent accueillis par un silence pesant et pour une fois même Sakuragi ne disait rien. Tous avaient le regard fixé sur Sendoh qui était étalé par terre sous une pile de valises…

          L'équipe de Ryônan ne dit rien mais ils savaient que le pire était à venir. Se remettant de son choc Sakuragi se tourna vers Koshino et lui demanda pourquoi il avait balancé toutes les valises sur Sendoh. _'1..2..3'_ pensa Fukuda tandis que Koshino explosait littéralement de rage.

-**Koshino**- Pourquoi ?!! POURQUOI ??? Parce que ce baka en plus d'avoir MON chariot avec SES valises est allé draguée une chose pendant que JE poussais le chariot. Et à votre avis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ??? Il est allé dragué une chose qui avait une jupe et qui avait un copain super hyper jaloux !!!! En plus cette fille n'était pas une fille mais un garçon qui est malheureusement pour lui tomber amoureux de lui et ce BAKA POUR LE DECOLLER DE LUI M'A DEMANDE DE LUI FAIRE CROIRE QUE J'ETAIT SON COPAIN SUPER HYPER JALOUX et pour couronner le tout Le petit ami du travesti c'est ramené et tout ce que ce baka a eu l'idée de me dire c'est je monte sur le chariot toi tu pousses….et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de me demander la bouche en cœur ce qui ne vas pas !!! Voilà ce qui ne va pas 

       Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sendoh qui se relevait lentement avec un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Akagi lança un regard compatissant à Uozomi l'air de dire _je te comprend moi aussi j'ai des cas dans mon équipe_

-**Sendoh**- mais hiro-kun……..

-**Koshino**- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !! Que tu me refiles tes valises pour aller draguer un mec en jupe passe encore mais que tu me demandes si je peux me faire taper à ta place et quand je refuse que tu oses dire que je suis égoïste !!! Tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie 

-**Sendoh**- Mais Hiro-kun je rigolais….Tu sais bien que jamais je ne l'aurais laissé abîmer ton joli visage !!!

-**Koshino**- JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. JOLI !!!!!!!!!

                   A ce moment-là Uozomi décida d'intervenir pour empêcher Koshino de commettre un meurtre et traîna un Koshino rouge de colère dans un coin.

                    L'équipe de Shohoku se remettait lentement de son état de choc et Kogure compatissant demandait à Sendoh s'il n'avait rien de cassé alors que l'équipe de Ryônan c'était réuni autour de Koshino pour tenter de le calmer. Akagi et Haruko étaient allés voir si Uozomi avait besoin de leur aide tandis que Miyagi, Mitsui et Ayako pleurait tellement ils riaient, aussi dormait et Sakuragi se demandait s'il devait suivre Haruko ou s'il devrait pas rater une occasion de se moquer de Sendoh…

Mitsui entre deux fous rire réussit à hoqueter : « Alors Sendoh ça fait quel effet de draguer un travelot ??? »

-**Sakuragi**- T'es bien placé pour dire ça Mitchy, t'avais l'air d'un travelot avec tes cheveux long toi aussi…

-**Mitsui**- Quoi ?!! Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire là ??? 

-**Sakurag**i- Bah quoi Mitchy c'est vrai !! T'a bien de te couper les cheveux comme moi, maintenant t'es presque aussi beau que le Tensaï Nyahahaha

-**Mitsui**- Bouffon je me suis coupé les cheveux avant toi et en plus toi tu t'es tondu les cheveux comme un mouton c'est différent……

            aussi en entendant SON do'aho dire que Mitsui était presque aussi beau lui se leva de son siège où il faisait semblant de dormir et se demandait s'il devait intervenir ou pas quand il entendit la conversation entre aussi et Sendoh.

-**Kogure**- J'espère que tu t'es remis de ton choc d'avoir dragué un travesti…

-**Sendoh**- Que ce soit un garçon ou une fille ça m'est égal mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué c'est quand elle a parlé avec une voix de garçon alors que je m'y attendais pas du tout. Ca m'a cassé direct tu vois !!!

-**Kogure**- Tu veux dire que t'es bisexuel ?? Demanda-t-il en rougissant de sa maladresse

-**Sendoh**- Nan je suis homosexuel, avant je sortais souvent avec des filles parce que je savais pas vraiment où j'en étais et parce que ça calmait mes hormones mais je n'étais jamais satisfait…Ensuite c'étais plus pour garder les apparences j'imagine…Et là je suis tombé fou amoureux d'un garçon et depuis je ne suis sorti avec personne.

-**Kogure**- Tu veux dire que t'es déjà sorti avec un garçon ???

-**Sendoh**- Oui, un seul en fait mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps… On s'est rendu compte qu'aucun de nous avait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. En fait lui était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un et moi je me rendais compte petit à petit que je tombais amoureux d'une autre personne donc du coup on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux pour nous 2 qu'on se sépare….Mais on est resté ami !! Mais je ne te choque pas là ???

-**Kogure**- Oh non du tout !! Ca ne me choque pas au contraire !

-**Sendoh**- Pourquoi ??Allez je t'ai fait des confidences don c'est à ton tour….

Eh bien je suis homosexuel et je… sors avec Mitsui…

-**Sendoh**- Ah ouais mais c'est trop cool !!! Et les autres ils sont au courant ?? 

-**Kogure**- Akagi nous a surpris une fois dans les vestiaires en train de…tu vois quoi.., Ayako s'en doute et j'imagine qu'elle a du le dire à Miyagi puisqu'il arrête pas de nous jeté des coups d'œil entendus, aussi je sais pas et Hanamichi est bien trop naïf et trop préoccupé par Haruko pour se rendre compte de quelque chose !!

         Sendoh éclata de rire

-**Sendoh**- Alors ça fait combien temps ???

-**Kogure**- Bah ça va faire 2 mois…

-**Sendoh**- Oh mais faut trop que tu me racontes comment ça c'est fait !!!

-**Kogure**- ok mais plus tard parce que je dois aller séparer ces deux là en se dirigeant vers Mitsui et Sakuragi qui était sur le point de s'entretuer…

        Miyagi roulait parterre en pleurant de rire et ayako avait beau le taper avec son éventail en lui demandant d'aller séparer Mitsui et Sakuragi il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Les autres s'était éloigné le plus possible et faisaient semblant de ne pas les connaître. Aida grattait comme un fou dans son calepin sans perdre une miette de l'échange entre Sakuragi et Mitsui, Sendoh lui était allé faire la paix avec Koshino…

          Kogure s'arrêtant à côté de Mitsui essaya d'attirer son attention en vain car ce dernier était trop occupé à insulter Sakuragi pour faire attention à son amant. Kogure soupira en évitant de justesse le poing de Sakuragi et se plaça derrière et lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête à le mode du gorille sauf que c'est moins puissant (à part Akagi seul in gorille réussirait à donner un gorilla punch :p) mais c'était suffisant pour attirer l'attention de Mitsui, et tout le monde s'inquiéta pour la vie du "gentil bigleux", et Mitsui baissa les poings en voyant que c'était Kogure et que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très content.

-**Kogure**- Arrêtes Mitsui ça suffit maintenant !!

-**Mitsui**- Mais Kimi-kun tu me parles comme à un enfant  répondit Mitsui en faisant la moue.

-**Kogure**- C'est parce que tu agis comme un enfant maintenant reste tranquille ! Et s'approchant de lui il lui murmura à l'oreille, occupe toi plutôt de moi mon bébé…

-**Sakuragi**- Nyahahaha Mitchy il s'est fait mater par le bigleux Nyahahaha !!!

             Mitsui résista à l'envie de frapper Hanamichi sachant que ça risquait d'énerver Kogure. Il se mettait rarement en colère mais lorsqu'il était en colère il pouvait être effrayant donc Mitsui préféra ignorer la remarque de Sakuragi à la surprise générale….

             Pendant ce temps là le cerveau de Rukawa chauffait tellement il réfléchissait (eh oui c'est ce qui arrive qd on réfléchit pas souvent et que le cerveau rouille …: p). Donc Sendoh était amoureux d'un autre garçon !! Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas son Hanamichi dont il était amoureux. Avoir l'autre fille lui voler constamment l'attention de son do'aho était suffisamment irritant mais si en plus s'il avait à faire au playboy de Kanagawa (aka Sendoh) il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge… Il s'approcha de Sakuragi et dit « do'aho » et s'en alla.

-**Sakuragi**- KITSUNE !!! Comment oses-tu insulter le Tensaï et t'en aller !!! Regarde moi quand je te parle !!! Où tu vas ??? 

       Mais rukawa continuait à avancer sans faire attention à Sakuragi qui le suivait en hurlant : « Kitsune tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ???!!! Je t'ai posé une question donc j'exige de toi une réponse !!! Bon bah d'accord je te suivrais ou que tu ailles j'irai comme ça tu pourras rien caché au Tensaï Nyahahaha !!! »

-**Rukawa**- Tu vas arrêter de me suivre !! Je vais aux toilettes pour ton information maintenant que tu le sais tu peux t'en aller à moins que tu n'aie envie d'y venir avec moi….

            En entendant ces paroles Sakuragi rougit et il rougit d'autant plus que Rukawa le fixait d'un regard intense hypnotisant. Cachant son malaise d'un rire maniaque il répliqua :   « Nyahaha Kitsune je le savais je voulais juste te tester !!! Moi je vais m'acheter quelque chose à manger donc ne vas pas croire que le Tensaï te suivait !! »

'_Mais bien sû_r, pensa Rukawa, _dommage j'aurai bien aimé qu'il vienne avec moi…'_ Hanamichi quant à lui se demandait pourquoi à chaque fois que Rukawa le regardait il le regardait avec un regard particulier comme s'il lui était dédié a lui seul…. Tout en pensant à ce mystère il s'acheta plusieurs sachets de bonbons et de biscuit au cas où la nourriture de l'avion serait pas bonne…. 

               _'Mince moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller au toilette… Kitsune doit être aux toilettes, je n'ai pas envie de le voir… Mais non je suis le Tensaï je n'ai pas à me retenir à cause d'un stupide renard….'_ Quand il entra dans les toilettes Rukawa était en train de se laver les mains

-**Rukawa**- Finalement t'a décidé de venir aux toilettes avec moi ???

                 Rougissant Hanamichi tourna le dos à Rukawa tandis que ce dernier sortait en se retenant de sourire… Sakuragi n'arrivait pas à définir le malaise qu'il éprouvait lorsque Rukawa agissait comme ça avec lui. De plus il trouvait que ces derniers temps qu'il était obnubilé par ce dernier. C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'année Rukawa occupait une place particulière dans ses pensées mais seulement en tant que rival  en basket et en amour. Depuis un certain temps son esprit s'aventurait vers des endroits où qu'il ne préférait pas visiter pour le moment. Lorsqu'il sortit Rukawa l'attendais adossé au mur.

-**Rukawa**- T'en a mis du temps t'as fait quoi ???

-**Sakuragi**- Nyahahaha Foxy à ton avis on fait quoi aux toilettes ??? T'es trop bête. En fait ça m'étonne Nyahahaha c'es ton cerveau qui est engourdi à force de dormir !!! _'Foxy mais où est ce que je suis allé chercher ce surnom'_ pensa Hanamichi.

                Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là où le reste de l'équipe était réuni, Shoyo et Kainan était arrivé. Les capitaines de chaque équipe (enfin Akagi et Uozomi avaient repris leur rôle de capitaines) enregistraient les bagages.

-**Miyagi**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive  t'es tout rouge ??

-**Sakuragi**- Rien du tout Ryochin, laisse le Tensaï tranquille… 

Miyagi regarda ses 2 cadets avec curiosité alors qu'Ayako les regardait avec avait un sourire entendu sur ses lèvres. « Rukawa aura du mal à convaincre Hanamichi, il faudra que je les aide. » Se dit Ayako

-**Miyagi**- Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes Aya Chan ??

-**Ayako**- Je ne marmonne pas mais je te dirai un truc plus tard.

                 Les capitaines avaient fini d'enregistrer les bagages et tout le monde se préparait à se rendre au satellite où ils prendraient l'avion. Fujima prenant la parole déclara :

-**Fujima**- Hum… Voilà comme on va passer une semaine ensemble j'ai quelque chose à vous dire même si vous finirez par le remarquer vous-même… Voilà Torù et moi on sort ensemble donc. Je sais pas s'il y des homophobes par mis vous mais vous allez devoir vous y faire que ça vous plaise ou non… 

« Moi aussi !!! ». S'exclama Kiyota en sautant partout.

« Ah ouais je savais que tu sortais avec Hanagata, dit Maki en lui caressant la tête affectueusement, je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble !! Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-**Kiyota**- C'est que je voulais dire 

-**Sakuragi**- Nyahaha trop bête le macaque ne sait même pas avec qui il sort !!! Donc le bigleux sort avec le remplaçant…ah ha… Une information intéressante pour le Tensaï.

          Tout le monde se demanda en quoi cette information pourrait être intéressante pour lui mais personne n'osa poser cette question et ceux qui en avait l'intention furent coupés court par l'intervention de Mitsui.

-**Mitsui**- Bon bah puisque c'est le moment de faire les annonces j'en profite pour dire que Kogure et moi on est ensemble depuis deux mois…..

-**Miyagi**- Allez Mitsui lâche le morceau !! Dis nous quel drogue tu as utilisé pois convaincre quelqu'un aussi intelligent que Kogure de sortir avec toi…. 

-**Mitsui**- Pourquoi p'tit nain tu serais intéressé ??  C'est vrai que t'e auras besoin…

-**Miyagi**- Moi tu te fous de ma gueule ?? Je n'en ai pas besoin parce q'Aya Chan et…

Whack Whack (2 coups d'éventail en papier de la part d'Ayako)

-**Ayako**- Ah ouais depuis quand ??

« VOL US AIRWAYS N°0027 EMBARQUEMENT IMMEDIAT, SATELLITE N°2 ». En entendant l'annonce tout le monde se dirigea vers les escalators qui les menaient vers le satellite. Kogure, Mitsui, Ayako et Miyagi suivaient  en discutant.

« - C'est bizarre qu'Hanamichi ne nous ait pas fait de remarques, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était homophobe 

 - T'es bien placé pour dire ça Sashi-kun, c'est bien toi un ancien gangster, un macho jusqu'au bout des ongles qui a finit par sortir avec moi…

- Mais Kimi-kun c'est différent….dit Mitsui en enlaçant Kogure

-En tout cas s'il l'est j'espère vraiment qu'il va changer d'avis…. 

- Ah ouais comment ça ??

- ça a un rapport avec ce que tu marmonnais tout à l'heure ?

- Oui mais je ne vous le dirai qu'à une condition…

- tu sais que je t'apporterais la lune si tu me le demandais….. 

- ça dépend de ce que tu nous demandes…. 

-  Je veux que vous m'aidiez à arranger un coup entre Rukawa et Hanamichi….

- Ayako t'es vraiment touché…..

- Ne parle pas comme ça à Aya Chan !!! Euh pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ???

- Parce que je crois, en fait j'en suis sûre que rukawa a des sentiments pour Hanamichi.

- Euh Aya Chan je ne sais pas si finalement mon aide te sera bien utile…

- RYOTA !!!

- ah haha ha Ryochin, je croyais que t'étais prêt a lui ramener la lune si elle te le demandais !!! En même temps je le comprend me mêler des affaires de rukawa autre que le basket relève du suicide et je ne tiens pas à mourir et encore moins à voir mon Kimi-kun torturé à mort… 

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sashi-kun, où est passé ton " courage" de racaille dit Kogure en tirant la langue à son amant.

- De toute façon je crois qu'Ayako tienne à ce Miyagi meure aussi jeune et sans qu'il réussisse à atteindre1m70….répliqua Mitsui en éclatant de rire, en plus je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de nous mêler des affaires d'Hanamichi et puis t'a pensé à Haruko, ça a lui briser le cœur elle est folle amoureuse de Rukawa !!! Kimi-kun t'en penses quoi toi, Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ??

- Eh bien je pense que ça ne ferait rien de les aider un peu. En ce qui concerne la soi-disante homophobie d'Hanamichi, tout le monde peut changer d'avis et ta propre expérience en dit long Sashi-kun. Et puis ce sont un peu comme des petits frères donc ça me ferait plaisir de les voir heureux…

-Sauf si ça tourne mal dit Mitsui d'un air pensif… 

-En plus, je suis sûre qu'Hanamichi est la personne qui convienne le mieux à Rukawa. Il lui permettrait s'ouvrir un petit peu plus…. Pour ce qui est d'Haruko, elle est plus amoureuse de ce que représente Rukawa que pour ce qu'il est vraiment et Takenori serait plus que content de voir sa sœur s'intéressé à autre chose que Rukawa, continua Kogure

-Je crois que ça me choque de savoir que Rukawa puisse s'intéressé à autre chose que le Basket et dormir… En plus il passe sa vie à insulter Hanamichi

-T'es sûr de ce que tu avances Aya Chan ???

- ça prouve que vous n'êtes pas très observateur tous les 2, comme tu l'as dit Mitsui Sempaï Rukawa passe sa vie à insulter Hanamichi mais est-ce qu'il vous a déjà insulté sans que vous le provoquiez ??En plus c'est vraiment le seul qui sache comment agir pour remonter le moral d'Hanamichi !

-ça veut dire quoi ??? Demandèrent les 3 garçons en chœurs

-Eh bien Kogure Sempaï on ne peut pas dire que t'ai eu énormément de succès lors de notre 1er match contre Ryônan dit Ayako en éclatant de rire

-ça fait quand même bizarre d'imaginer Rukawa amoureux, je n'ai jamais cru qu'il pouvait éprouver des sentiments. Quoiqu c'est vrai que même si Hanamichi est chiant comme mec il a un beau corps…

-C'est censé signifier quoi ça Sashi-kun ???

-Kimi-kun, tu l'as dit toi-même l'autre jour mais bon je te préfère quand même à lui répondit Mitsui en lui tirant la langue

-Oh comme j'aimerais quelqu'un m'aide avec Aya Chan soupira Miyagi. Whack un coup d'éventail de la part d'une Ayako toute rouge et les 2 amants éclatèrent de rire en oubliant leur querelle.

-Bon c'est quoi notre plan pour qu'ils finissent ensembles ?? On se débrouille pour qu'ils se retrouvent toujours ensemble ?? Demanda Miyagi

- On en parlera plus tard on arrive à l'appareil !!! Répondit Kogure

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous traîniez ?? Demanda Akagi, de quoi est-ce que vous parliez pour que ça vous prenne autant de temps pour venir jusqu'ici ???

-On a fait un p'tit truc à 4 vite fait dit Mitsui en rigolant, Dommage t'aura pu te joindre à nous…et reçu en réponse un gorilla punch tandis que Miyagi devenait vert en imaginant le gori avoir un orgasme.

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi t'as une démarche de canard répliqua Akagi.

        Kogure essayait de retenir Mitsui tout essayant d'étouffer un fou rire.

-Bon quoique vous ayez fait on a un gros problème… Rukawa et cet idiot de Sakuragi ont des sièges cote à cote et il refuse de s'asseoir à coté de lui !!! Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait attention lorsque j'ai enregistré les bagages.

-T'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas un si gros problème répondit Kogure en entraînant Mitsui derrière lui.

-Tu parles…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas on a vraiment tout sous contrôle lança Miyagi en suivant les 2 amants

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous ??

-Rien dit ayako, euh tu sais pour ce qu'a dit Mitsui Sempaï c'est pas vrai, on ne faisait que parler…

-Vraiment ??? Mais bien sur que je le sais mais je me demande ce que vous préparez tous les 4.

-T'inquiètes rien qui puisse faire du mal à l'équipe…

-Vraiment ??? Mais cette fois ci le ton était inquiet….

Fin du 2nd chap

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce 2nd chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai dit au début j'ai besoin de vos commentaires et de vos avis….


	3. chap 3

Coucou me revoilà !!! Je sais ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas uploadé je suis vraiment désolée!!!! Je remercie ttes les personnes qui ont reviewé mon fic. Merci bcp parce que ça m'aide à continuer**, **je me dit que finalement c'est pas si nul ms bon ça me dérange pas si vous continuer de reviewer) Je sais qu'en ce qui concerne les fautes c'est pas encore ça mais bon j'y travaille….. :-p

Je remercie surtout Pochaontas (auteur de schuss) aussi connue (enfin que de moi et de nos amis ms maintenant vs êtes o courant :-p)  ss le pseudo de sashipuyen qui n'arrête pas de me saouler pr que j'update plus svt mon fics (vs devriez la remercier parce que sinon je sais pas quand est ce que j'aurai bouger mon cul pr updater ce chap -) ) ms surtt pr ses conseils précieux ! 

Bon assez parler voilà la suite j'espère juste que vous allez aimer et surtt reviewer svp parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vos commentaires surtt s'il y a des choses à changer des défauts etc.……

**Warning : **YAOI c'est-à-dire que la plupart des couples sont homosexuels…..

**Disclaimer : **les persos ont été crée par Inoue ms je m'en suis appropriée  qques uns tels que Mitsui, Sendoh Rukawa et Maki :-p 

**Couples : **couples traditionnels…

Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos **.******

Pour que ça soit plus facile pour vous voici l'arrangement des sièges dans l'avion……

Kiyota - Maki                  Sendoh – Koshino – Ikegami – Aida               

Fukuda – Jin                    Rukawa – Sakuragi – Mitsui – Kogure          Akagi – Uozomi

                                         Fujima – Hanagata – Miyagi                          Ayako – Haruko 

CHAP 3

_Dans l'avion quelques heures plus tard…_

                     Enfin tout était redevenu calme au grand soulagement des hôtesses de l'air. Qu'est-ce que ces basketteurs pouvaient être bruyants et ennuyants. Au début en les voyant entrer dans l'avion, les hôtesses avaient remercié le ciel de leur avoir envoyé des garçons aussi beaux même si certains semblaient être sortis tout droit du zoo, mais les apparences car ce n'étaient pas ceux qui ressemblaient à des gorilles qui étaient les plus  bruyants comme on aurait pu se l'imaginer…. 

@@ Flash-back @@

Kogure entraînât Mitsui pour éviter que ce dernier ne se batte avec Akagi. Il se rendit compte  qu'ils étaient placés à côté de Rukawa et de Sakuragi sur  une rangée de quatre sièges derrière Sendoh, Koshino, Ikegami et Aida. Lorsque Mitsui et Kogure arrivèrent à leurs sièges Sakuragi était en train d'hurler à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne ferait pas le voyage à côté de Kitsune et essayait de convaincre Ayako **,**qui venait d'arriver avec Akagi, d'échanger de place avec lui. Miyagi menaçait de taper Hanamichi s'il ne laissait pas son Aya Chan tranquille**,** ce qui lui valut un coup d'éventail en papier et Akagi  lui demanda le plus calmement possible s'il pensait sérieusement qu'il laisserait sa sœur faire le voyage à côté d'un macaque.

                    Pendant ce temps Rukawa lançait un des regards meurtriers à Sendoh tandis que ce dernier lui lançait son sourire le plus charmeur en espérant faire fondre un peu le bloc de glace. Koshino se plaignait à Ikegami en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer toute la durée du voyage à côté d'un obsédé sexuel et Aida gribouillait à toute allure sur son calepin risquant une crampe à vie au doigt tellement il avait peur d'oublier de noter quelque chose…..

                  Kogure rouge de honte du spectacle qu'ils donnaient commençait à s'affoler ne sachant plus où donner de la tête et Mitsui rigolait à en perdre haleine parce que Miyagi venait de se prendre un énième coup d'éventail. Maki et Kiyota profitaient de la pagaille et du fait que les hôtesses n'osaient pas s'approcher pour se bécoter tout comme Fujima et Hanagata.

                 Finalement très peu de personnes étaient satisfaites de l'arrangement des sièges à part les couples. Fukuda et Jin étaient contents de se retrouver côte à côte…..  

                  Rukawa commençait à être inquiet parce que si son Do'aho continuait à brailler comme ça, il risquait de convaincre quelqu'un d'échanger sa place avec lui rien que pour ne plus l'entendre hurler. Akagi avait lâché l'affaire  et s'était assis à sa place en disant qu'il en avait marre d'avoir à baby-sitter des gamins immatures. Kogure avait réussi à éloigner Mitsui de la colère de Miyagi qui s'était lui aussi assis calmement à sa place après qu'Ayako lui ait demandé plutôt sèchement…..

                  Kiyota éclata de rire en disant 

-Moi je n'ai aucun problème parce que je suis à côté de mon amoureux nananère !!!  (Je sais que ça fait bizarre ms j'avais envie de le mettre… -))  

-**Maki**- Si tu continues de brailler je vais te mettre à côté de Rukawa !!!!

-**Kiyota**- C'est pas drôle, et en s'approchant de l'oreille de Maki il rajouta, Y'a des moyens plus intéressants pour faire taire….

-**Maki**- Ah ouais comment ?! En t'enfonçant un oreiller dans la bouche ???

Kiyota se renfrogna**.**

-**Maki**- Je rigole mais on risque de choquer**. C'est** pas comme tout à l'heure où il y avait un bordel monstre….

                Pendant ce temps là Kogure tentait de calmer Sakuragi avec l'aide de Mitsui enfin presque…..

-**Kogure**- Tu sais Hanamichi c'est pas comme si tu étais tout seul avec Rukawa,**.** Mitsui et moi on sera là à côté de toi…… Hein Sashi-kun ?

-**Mitsui**- Mouais si tu le dis……Nan je rigole !  Je me mettrais à côté de toi si tu veux… 

-**Kogure**- T'as vu Hanamichi, tu t'amuses toujours bien avec Mitsui non ?

Kogure savait très bien ce que s'amuser  pour Mitsui et Sakuragi signifiait : des paris débiles tels que savoir qui avalerait le plus vite possible 10 sachets de ketchup ou de moutarde ( :-s) ou charrier quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que la personne en question leur tape dessus….

-**Kogure**- Allez fais un effort s'il te plait Sakuragi, ne poses pas de problème….

-**Sakuragi**- Moi le Tensaï, je ne pose jamais de problèmes à personne….

          Tout le monde se retint de faire une réflexion et Rukawa fut empêché par Mitsui qui mit une main sur sa bouche et lui murmura à l'oreille : " Si tu tiens à ce que Sakuragi s'assoit  à côté de toi t'as intérêt à rien dire…"  

           Rukawa aurait aimé demander ce que cela signifiait mais il retourna son attention vers son do'aho qui avait finalement accepté de s'asseoir à côté de lui après avoir arraché la promesse de Kogure qu'ils lui parleraient pendant tout le voyage. Kogure lui lançât un sourire soulagé et entendu. Ils étaient au courant…. Finalement ça avait l'air de l'aider**,** mais bon Rukawa espérait juste qu'ils ne le choperaient pas dans un coin pour lui poser des questions idiotes du genre « ça fait combien de temps que t'es amoureux de lui… **»**

-**Mitsui**- ça fait combien de temps que t'es amoureux de lui ?

-**Rukawa**- Quoi ?

-**Mitsui**- si tu tiens à ce qu'on t'aide il faudra que tu répondes à toutes nos questions mais pas tout suite**,** plus tard…

_'On_, pensa Rukawa, _mais ils sont combien…'_

           En disant cela, il fit  le tour pour rejoindre sa place en lançant un sourire sardonique à Rukawa. Lorsqu'il eut rejoint sa place, Sakuragi lui demanda en faisant la moue : " Eh Mitchy pourquoi tu poses des questions au Kitsune et pas au Tensaï ???" 

-Oh mais t'es trop mignon quand tu fais la moue Hana-kun… dit Sendoh en se tournant vers Sakuragi et il lui lançât son fameux sourire ravageur… Hanamichi rougit tandis que Rukawa comptait les 101 manières de tuer Sendoh…

-**Koshino**- SENDOH tu veux bien t'asseoir correctement !!!

-**Sendoh**- Eh Kosh on s'amuseras bien hein ?

-**Koshino**- Si tu le dis mais avec toi j'en suis pas si sur…

-**Sendoh**- Pourquoi, on s'amuse toujours bien ensemble…

-**Koshino**- Nope, correction, Tu vas te demerder pour te mettre dans une situation pas possible comme draguer une fille qui a un copain super jaloux et pour lui prouver que t'avais aucune mauvaise intentions tu vas me demander de me faire passer pour ton petit copain… Bien sur tu vas trouver la situation super hyper drôle comme d'hab' alors que moi ça m'amuse pas du tout…

-**Sendoh-** ça te dérange de faire croire que tu es mon petit copain ??? 

               Koshino détourna la tête ignorant la question de Sendoh……

-**Koshino**- Dis moi Ikegami ta petite amie va te manquer n'est ce pas pendant cette semaine ?

-**Ikegami-** C'est qu'une semaine, c'est pas la mort…..

-**Sendoh**- Eh Hikoichi t'as pas mal à ta main ? Tu grattes depuis qu'on est parti ce matin……

-**Aida**- J'ai peur d'oublier quelque chose c'est pour ça.

Sendoh éclata de rire : " tu devrais t'acheter un caméscope dans ces cas là !" 

-**Aida**- Oh t'inquiète pas j'ai réussi à convaincre l'entraîneur Taoka de me prêter le caméscope de l'équipe mais je dois acheter les cassettes….

            Au moment où l'avion décollait Miyagi, Mitsui, Kogure et Ayako échangèrent des regards triomphant : l'opération Ruhana venait de débuter  

@@ Fin du Flash-back @@

                Les hôtesses prenaient un repos bien mérité et les lumières étaient éteintes sauf des petites lumières ici et là…

-**Sakuragi**- Eh Mitchy pourquoi ils éteignent toutes les lumières ??

-**Mitsui**- Ne m'appelle pas Mitchy !! Ils éteignent les lumières pour dormir mais j'imagine qu'un Tensaï tel que toi doit le savoir non ?

-**Sakuragi**- Bien sur mais si on a pas envie de dormir on fait comment ???

-**Mitsui**- Eh bien t'allumes la petite lumière là….

-**Sakuragi**- Tu vas dormir là ?

-**Mitsui**- avec toi qui n'arrêtes pas de parler et de gigoter j'aurais du mal à dormir !!

-**Sakuragi**- Ils dorment tous …. Il s'était levé pour voir ce que faisaient les autres.

**-Mitsui-** Je sais et toi Kimi-kun tu dors ?

**- Kogure**- Non je n'y arrive pas. Hanamichi, Rukawa il dort ou pas ?

               Hanamichi regarda longuementRukawa. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit hypnotisé à la vue de Rukawa **,** ce qui lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps… Il résista à l'envie d'écarter une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux de Kitsune. Détournant les yeux  avec difficulté il répondit à Kogure : « Il semble complètement endormi, en même temps il lui en faut pas beaucoup pour dormir. J'imagine que c'est bien l'un des seuls domaines où il arrive à battre le Tensaï…. Finalement chui pas sûre que le méchant bigleux (= Hanagata) et le remplaçant (=Fujima) dorment…

**-Mitsui-** Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**-Sakuragi-** Bah Fujima est allongé sur Hanagata et ils font des bruits bizarres….Vous les entendez pas ?? Heureusement Miyagi dort sinon il aurait fait une crise….

**-Kogure-** Dis moi Sakuragi, ça te dérange pas de voir 2 garçons sortirent ensemble ?

**-Sakuragi-** Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Megane-kun ?

**-Kogure-** Parce que je pensais que l'homosexualité n'était pas le genre de chose que tu acceptais…

**-Sakuragi-** En fait je n'y aie jamais réellement pensé. Avant ça m'aurait peut être choqué mais plus maintenant . 

**-Mitsui-** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

**-Sakuragi-** Bah en fait je ne sais pas….. L'homosexualité  c'était quelque chose dont tout le monde est au courant et pour être dans le move on dit qu'on n'est pas contre mais sans vraiment y réfléchir tu vois ? Ces derniers j'y pense un peu plus profondément j'imagine… Peut être aussi parce que vous n'étiez pas si discret que ça…. 

**-Mitsui-** Miracle, t'arrives à penser à autre chose qu'Haruko**.** Félicitations !!!

**-Kogure-** C'est méchant Sashi-kun…Finalement t'en penses quoi ?

Sakuragi rougit. 

**-Sakuragi-** Heu… Que l'amour entre 2 personnes doit vraiment être très fort pour braver les interdits de la société**.**

**-Mitsui-** Hihihi je ne te savais pas si romantique…. 

Kogure lui lançât un regard sévère le dissuadant de continuer de se moquer d'Hanamichi tandis qu'il souriait gentiment à ce dernier.

**-Mitsui-** C'est vrai qu'il faut une bonne dose de courage aussi**,** et là c'est l'expérience qui parle dans le sens où c'est difficile de se réveiller un matin et de se rendre compte qu'on est amoureux d'un garçon et de l'assumer ensuite… Mais je t'assure que ça en vaut le coup. Alors qui est l'heureux élu ???

**-Sakuragi-** Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Mitchy… Tu sais très bien que j'aime _bien_ Haruko…..

**-Kogure-** Arrête Sashi-kun il nous en parlera quand il sera prêt…, puis se tournant vers Hanamichi il rajouta, tu  sais c'est toujours difficile de reconnaître qu'on a des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un que ce soit un homme ou une femme mais c'est encore plus difficile quand des interdits sociaux pèsent sur nous… 

**-Mitsui-** Kimi-kun est tellement sage….

Et il se mit à embrasser Kogure avec ferveur… 

**-Sakuragi**- Euh, Mitchy, Megane-kun vous allez où ?

**-Mitsui-** On va aux toilettes…..

**-Sakuragi-** Oh….

**-Kogure-** Si tu as besoin de parler Hanamichi on est toujours à ta disposition, ok ? Ne l'oublie surtout pas…. Mitsui l'entraînait vers les toilettes.

 **-Sakuragi-** Merci Megane-kun. T'inquiètes je l'oublierai pas…..

             Sakuragi leur sourit mais d'un sourire sincère pour une fois. Pendant longtemps il s'était toujours cru incapable de se faire des amis autres que Yohei et les autres. Eux c'était différent, il les connaissait depuis la maternelle mais les autres l'avait toujours plus ou moins fuit à cause de sa dégaine. Dès le Au premier abord il effrayait les gens et finalement il se retrouvait toujours seul malgré tous les efforts qu'il pouvait faire. Heureusement pour lui son " armée" avait toujours été là dans les moments difficiles comme lorsque son père était mort et qu'il s'était retrouvé à vivre seul .Mais à part son armée , il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un sur qui compter….Il fallait encore moins parler de petite amie, il s'était fait jeté 50 fois… La plupart des gens n'allaient jamais au-delà des apparences et à chaque fois ça le blessait profondément, c'était pour ça qu'il avait construit une façade et qu'il agissait comme un bouffon empêchant les gens d'aller au-delà des apparences. Ça faisait moins mal de savoir que c'était son comportement qui l'empêchait d'avoir des amis et non pour une raison inconnue…. Il préférait croire que c'était son choix à lui de restreindre son cercle d'amis…. Il était entré au club de basket-ball à cause d'Haruko parce qu'elle avait su voir en lui autre chose que la racaille effrayante aux cheveux rouges…. Finalement l'équipe de Shohoku était devenue comme une famille pour lui qui l'avait accepté et avait appris à lui faire confiance. De même lui aussi avait appris à leur faire confiance même à Kitsune….

                En suivant le cours de ses pensées, Sakuragi s'était inconsciemment blotti contre Rukawa. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Rukawa tandis qu'il avait passé son bras autour de la taille de ce dernier et c'est dans cette position qu'il s'était endormi.

                Rukawa sentant un poids anormalement lourd   sur lui se réveilla en sursaut. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de Sakuragi. À   ce moment-là ce dernier resserra son étreinte. Rukawa se contorsionna pour observer le visage de Sakuragi. « T'as l'air d'un ange quand tu dors…, murmura Rukawa, si seulement tu faisais attention à moi mais pas en tant que rival… » et cédant à le tentation il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sakuragi avant de retourner dans le pays des rêves .

-Finalement, je crois que ça va marcher **,**dit Mitsui qui revenait des toilettes avec Kogure (on se demande ce qu'ils ont fait…. -) ) 

-Bien sur que oui ça marchera… 

-Je crois que j'ai sommeil là **,**dit Mitsui en baillant .

-Mouais moi aussi, dors bien **.******

- toi aussi.

               Et Mitsui embrassa Kogure avant de s'installer confortablement…               

                 Tout le groupe dormait. Miyagi qui avait 2 sièges pour lui s'était étalé et ses jambes reposaient sur les genoux d'Hanagata. Fujima lui dormait sur l'épaule d'Hanagata et la tête de ce dernier reposait sur la tête de Fujima. Sendoh quant à lui dormait sur l'épaule d'Ikegami en enlaçant Koshino qui reposait sur sa poitrine et Aida dormait sur l'autre épaule d'Ikegami.(pov ikegami tt le monde s'etale sur lui) Akagi s'était endormi sur son bouquin sur la tablette qui menaçait de se casser sous son poids.

-Eh kimi-kun, ils dorment tous dans des positions bizarres, viens on prend des photos et on pourra les publier dans les journaux de nos écoles respectives. Ça sera trop marrant, Allez viens…

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix soupira Kogure tandis que Mitsui qui avait déja sorti son appareil  prenait des photos dans tous les sens en rigolant comme un malade alors que Kogure somnolait sur son siège en attendant que son petit copain arrête de faire le pitre…

_Une demi-heure plus tard……  _

 -Kimi-kun pousses toi s'il te plait je veux me rasseoir maintenant !!! Il poussa légèrement Kogure

-Tu sais Mitsui parfois tu peux vraiment être saoulant quand tu t'y mets…. Il fallait vraiment que t'attendes que je me rendorme pour venir te rasseoir ???

-Mais Kimi-kun, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? 

                     Ayako fut la première à se réveiller et se sentant engourdie elle décida de marcher un peu. En passant à côté de Miyagi, elle le réveilla.

**-Ayako-** Ryota réveille toi…Eh réveille toi… 

**-Miyagi-** Aya Chan qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**-Ayako-** Allez lève toi…

**-Miyagi-** T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

**-Ayako-** Oui

**-Miyagi-** Alors pourquoi tu  me réveilles ?

         Ayako soupira parfois '_Ryota peut être super naïf parfois' _

**-Ayako-** Je viens de me réveiller et comme j'avais personne à qui parler je t'ai réveillé… J'aurais pu réveiller Haruko mais bon j'avais envie d'avoir une conversation autre que 'qu'est ce que Rukawa est beau'…. Et puis je voulais te montrer quelque chose qui te prouverais que mon idée n'est pas aussi folle qu'elle pouvait te le paraître… Regarde Hanamichi et Rukawa ils sont trop mignons tu trouves pas ???

**-Miyagi-** Mouais… Aya Chan ?

          Miyagi se rapprocha de l'endroit où se tenait Ayako, leurs corps se touchaient et Ayako releva la tête**.**

**-Ayako-** Oui, en se maudissant de rougir

**-Miyagi- **J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, je reviens tout de suite…

            Miyagi partit en courant _'je suis trop bête pourquoi je lui ai rien… Au moins j'aurais pu essayer de l'embrasser….'_

             _'Bon bah ça sera pour la prochaine fois'_ pensa Ayako en s'asseyant à la place de Miyagi. Elle aurait aimé que les choses avancent et parfois même ça l'irritait qu'il se montre aussi hésitant mais elle attendrait… quand Miyagi revint il s'assit à côté d'elle. 

Ayako ?

**-Ayako-** Oui ?

**-Miyagi-** Je… tu crois que je serais un bon capitaine ?

**-Ayako-** Bien sûr quand tu seras beaucoup moins immature.

**-Miyagi-** Aya Chan !!!

**-Ayako-** Je rigole, tu te débrouilleras très bien j'en suis sûre  Anzai Sensei ne t'aurais pas nommé sinon….

             Ayako se blottit contre Miyagi.

Aya Chan… Miyagi baissait la tête lentement vers Ayako et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent lorsque Kiyota, qui venait de se réveiller commençait à brailler : « Hahahah regardez comment le macaque rouge et le glaçon dorment !!! C'est trop hilarant…. » 

              « Bon bah je retourne à ma place » dit Ayako tandis que les autres émergeaient lentement de leur sommeil**.**

                 Rukawa dans son sommeil avait enlacé Sakuragi qui, dont la tête reposait sur la poitrine de ce dernier, s'était lové contre Rukawa…

                 Tout le monde se tourna vers les 2 rookies de Shohoku. Hikoichi qui venait à peine de se réveiller recommençait à écrire comme un malade. Mitsui prenait des photos en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens en disant qu'il ferait une fortune. Haruko les regardait mais elle ressentait un drôle de malaise. D'un côté elle était contente que pour une fois Sakuragi et Rukawa ne se battent pas mais d'un autre côté elle aurait dû vouloir être à la place de Sakuragi, mais voir Rukawa baver sur la tête de ce dernier l'écœurait. Finalement il était peut être pas aussi parfait qu'elle le pensait… 

                 Sakuragi avait été réveillé par le boucan que faisaient les autres autour  de lui. Il sentit qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas dans les bras de qui il était… Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentait bien et en sécurité. Il commença à réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas être dans les bras de Mitchy puisque ce dernier était à sa droite et lui était tourné vers la gauche. La seule personne qui pouvait l'enlacer était Kitsune. _'Oh Kami-Sama, faites que ça ne soit pas Kitsune'_  Il ouvrit un œil et à sa grande horreur il réalisa que c'était bien Rukawa qui le tenait dans ses bras. _'Oh la honte tout le monde va me charrier maintenant… J'ai dormi dans les bras de mon pire ennemi et j'ai aimé ça en plus !!!!'_Tout en se maudissant il resserra son étreinte et enfoui son visage dans le cou de rukawa. _'Je sais je vais faire semblant de dormir et comme ça je n'aurais pas à répondre à leurs questions … pour le moment en tout cas.'_

-**Rukawa**- Do'aho, tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça ? En plus tu me baves dessus… (n/a : on se demande qui bavait sur la tête d'Hanamichi qques instant auparavant…) 

Sakuragi se releva d'un seul coup **.******

**-Sakuragi-** Teme Kitsune ! Comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça !!! C'est pas une façon de dire bonjour. Nyahahaha Kitsune est malpoli…. Bonjour tout le monde le Tensaï est réveillé !! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi !!!!

**-Miyagi- **Même si on a mal dormi, toi t'as l'air d'avoir dormi bien confortablement….

**-Sakuragi- **Ryochin, c'est méchant de charrier le Tensaï. En fait c'est la pire nuit de toute ma vie…

**-Kiyota-** Trop nul le chimpanzé !! À peine réveiller qu'il se dispute déjà avec son amoureux…

**-Sakuragi- **amoureux… AMOUREUX ????!!! Mais ça va pas la tête tu veux te battre ou quoi ??? 

-**Sendoh**- Allez Hana-Kun calme toi… Ce n'est pas si grave d'avoir dormi sur lui. Après tout t'as dû lui gâcher son sommeil… 

**-Sakuragi- **Mouais…, puis en éclatant de rire il déclara, Je l'ai  fait exprès Nyahahaha….

-**Rukawa**- Do'aho

                 Fujima se penchant par-dessus le siège de rukawa déclara : « c'est bon les amoureux calmez vous maintenant ça suffit !!! » 

-sakuragi-T'as la tête dure ou quoi le remplaçant c'est pas mon amoureux, c'est juste mon Kitsune….

                  Personne n'osa faire de réflexions après que Miyagi et Mitsui aient lancé à la ronde leurs regards de tueurs Rukawa en entendant ça cru que son cœur allait exploser tellement il était content et il lançât un regard triomphant à Sendoh qui c'était levé et qui s'étirait.

                   Haruko sentait le malaise ,qu'elle ressentait tout à l'heure, s'amplifier. Elle n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité vu qu'Ayako l'avait initié au monde de l'homosexualité grâce à des magazines Yaoi. Ce qui la gênait  c'est qu'elle aurait dû être jalouse d'Hanamichi alors que visiblement elle ne l'était pas….Elle était sûre d'être amoureuse de Rukawa pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à être jalouse et ça elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer…. Depuis qu'elle était montée dans l'avion elle avait l'impression de le trouver moins beau comme si l'aura qu'il avait lorsqu'il jouait au basket et qui l'aveuglait avait disparu… Elle avait juste peur que son amitié avec Hanamichi en pâtisse.

                  Ayako regarda les sentiments qui passaient sur le visage d'Haruko, elle espérait juste que cette histoire ne la blesserait pas trop… Ayako n'avait pas envie que la fille qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur perde son temps avec un garçon qui ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments ….. Malgré tout elle se sentait un peu coupable.

**-Ayako-** Ça va ?

-**Haruko-** Oui**.**

**-Ayako-** Tu veux en parler ?

**-Haruko- **Non pas tout de suite **.**.

**-Ayako-** Tu sais que je suis toujours à ta disposition…..

**-Haruko- **Oui je le sais. Merci **.******

                     Le reste du voyage se passa sans grands incidents. Sakuragi essayait d'ignorer tant bien que mal Rukawa ce qui était difficile dans la mesure où ce dernier était son voisin. Sakuragi passa son temps à parler avec Mitsui et Kogure. Malgré tout, Rukawa avait beaucoup plus d'espoir qu'il n'en avait quand il était monté dans l'avion… Ce voyage s'annonçait plutôt bien…. 

FIN DU CHAP 3

Oui je sais que c'est long… Je vais faire un effort pour essayer de faire plus court la prochaine mais je peu rien promettre…

Je me suis dit qu'il fallait peut être que je traduise les mots japonais que j'utilisais : 

KITSUNE = renard

DO'AHO = idiot (c bcp plus méchant qu'idiot, en gros c idiot puissance infini -) )

MEGANE-KUN = traduit en français comme gentil bigleux….

Bon ce sont les principaux mots japonais que j'utilise.


	4. chap 4

JOYEUX RUHANA DAY TOUT LE MONDE

Yosh et oui une revenante !!! Je sais ça fait un bail ke je n'ai pas updaté ms je vais y remédier promis !!!!! Je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir updater plutôt ms y'a eu les exams puis après les rattrapages puis mon ordi m'a planté et avt ça g eu le syndrome de la page blanche :s , impossible d'écrire quoique soit d'intéressant et dc le chap 4 ke je met en ligne doit être la 10ème version ke g du écrire de ce chap !!! En tt cas je remercie pochaontas d'avoir lu à chaque fois ce ke j'avais écris même…. Un super gd merci a tt ceux ki ont reviewé  ça m'a fait vachement plaisir et ça m'a énormément motivé pr continuer (ça m'a un peu mis la pression aussi lol qd gt incapable d'écrire des trucs interressants) !!! En tt cas je sais pas si ce chap est intéressant ou pas ms bon je compte sur vs pr me le dire !!!! Bon j'arrête de vs saouler : p

Pour ke ça soit plus clair et plus facile, la répartition des chambres :  

**Chambre 212** : Haruko        **Chambre 214** : Akagi                   **Chambre 215** : Fujima 

                          Ayako                                   Uozomi                                           Hanagata

                                                                        Ikegami                                          Maki

                                                                        Aida                                                Kiyota

                                                                        Miyagi     

**Chambre 216** : Mitsui          **Chambre 217** : Rukawa    

                         Kogure                                    Sakuragi

                         Fukuda                                    Sendoh

                         Jin                                           Koshino

**Warning : **YAOI c'est-à-dire que la plupart des couples sont homosexuels…..

**Disclaimer**** : **les persos ont été crée par Inoue ms je m'en suis appropriée  qques uns tels que Mitsui, Sendoh Rukawa et Maki :-p 

**Couples : **couples traditionnels…

Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos**.**

A l'aéroport de new York, un guide les avait accueilli avec un grand sourire et un air exubérant :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vois que cette année nous avons deux filles, parfait ! Je me présente je m'appelle Mike. Je serais donc votre guide pendant toute cette semaine. Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas je ne passerais pas toute cette semaine collé sur votre dos. Aujourd'hui vous aurez quartier libre pur ke vous puissiez vous reposer. Vous aurez tous à votre disposition un plan de la ville et du quartier pour vous soyez autonomes quand vous aurez quartier libre. Ah oui avant que j'oublie, le petit déjeuner et le dîner vous seront servis à l'hôtel. Allez on y va maintenant ! 

            Tout le monde était anormalement silencieux, le décalage horaire se faisait bien sentir. Sauf bien sur pour une seule personne.

**SAKURAGI** : Hey le guide

**MIKE** : Mon nom c'est Mike

**SAKURAGI** : si tu veux … On va manger maintenant ? J'ai faim là !

**MIKE** : Oui vous aurez un petit déjeuner quand on arrivera à l'hôtel. Je vous distribuerais le programme demain matin.

            Ils montèrent dans un bus. Le voyage dura 1/4 d'heure et se passa dans le calme étant donné que tout le monde somnolait.

**MIKE** : c'est bon tout le monde : TERMINUS tout le monde descend ! 

**SENDOH** : Je me demande comment il arrive à être joyeux comme ça…

**RUKAWA** : T'es bien placé pour dire ça toi !

**SENDOH** : Oh trop cool Ru, t'as réussi à dire un phrase entière.

            En disant cela il passa le bras autour des épaules de Rukawa ce qui lui valut un coup de poing de la part de ce dernier qui continua son chemin comme si rien ne c'était passé. Koshino et Fukuda demandaient si Sendoh allait bien. Aida filmait la scène en commentant ce qui gâchait assez la bande son de la cassette : « UNBELIEVABLE ! La super rookie a frappé notre super Sendoh et bla bla bla…. ». 

            Une fois que tout le monde fut rassemblé dans le hall de l'hôtel, Mike les présenta au directeur de l'Hôtel qui leur fit un topo sur la répartition des chambres : « Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage ? Pendant cette semaine vous serez les seuls occupants de l'hôtel. Il y a 5 chambres réservées pour vous et j'imagine que les filles prendront une chambre pour elle 2 à moins que….

**AKAGI** : non c'est parfait comme ça monsieur.

            Akagi avait préféré répondre avant que Miyagi et Sakuragi se mettent à hurler leur préférence. Le directeur imperturbable continua : « Il reste donc 4 chambres pour les garçons dont une est faite pour 5 personnes. Les chambres de 4 n'ont que des lits doubles. Allez manger maintenant vous vous répartirez les chambres ensuite. Vous pouvez laisser vos bagages dans le hall si vous voulez. ».

            En se dirigeant vers le restaurant de l'hôtel, Sakuragi demanda tout de même à Akagi.

**SAKURAGI** : Eh Gori, pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas être dans la même chambre qu'Haruko ?

Ce qui lui valut un gorilla punch

**AKAGI **: Ne m'appelle pas Gori ! Compris ?

**SAKURAGI** : Oh ça rime ! , puis il s'enfuit en courant en regardant derrière lui pour vérifier si Akagi  ne le suivait pas en courant et de ce fait ne vit pas le mur devant lui. Tout le monde continua leur route sauf Haruko et Sendoh qui amenèrent un Sakuragi rougissant dans la salle à manger.

            Après un copieux déjeuner ils se réunirent à nouveau dans le hall pour décider de la répartition des chambres. Sakuragi s'assit sur sa valise étrangement silencieux. Il était toujours sous le coup de la honte qu'il éprouvait après s'être pris le mur en pleine face.

-Kiyota et moi seront dans la même chambre c'est évident, déclara maki en piochant une clé au hasard.

-On vient avec vous dit Fujima, ça ne te dérange pas Tohru-kun ?

-Non du tout…

-C'est quoi le numéro de votre chambre ? demanda Jin

- La 215 répondit Kiyota en bondissant partout.

-On a qu'à prendre la 216 hein Fuki ?

-ça roule JinJin.

            Tout le monde ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de leur lancer un regard en coin.

-Kimi-kun et moi on vient avec vous, déclara Mitsui avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Kogure, reste ici pour faire diversion si Sakuragi se débrouille pour trouver une autre chambre que  Rukawa…

-Aya Chan c'est quoi ta chambre ?

- La 212.

-Dans ces cas là je prendrais la 213.

-Baka, la chambre 213 n'existe pas. Si tu veux la chambre à côté de la mienne, c'est la 214, puis en jetant un coup d'œil sur le papier qu'elle tenant Ayako précisa, c'est la chambre de 5.

-Okay je la prends !

- Je viens aussi avec toi dit Akagi, ça me permettra de garder un oeil sur Haruko.

            Sakuragi qui semblait être sorti de sa léthargie allait dire que lui aussi allait prendre cette chambre quand il fut interrompu par Uozomi :

-Bon on vient avec vous avec Ikegami et Aida.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Je pourrai t'empêcher d'aller espionner les gens sous prétexte de remettre à jour  tes stats et tes bios sur eux !

            Sendoh lança un regard amusé sur la scène.

**SAKURAGI** : Eh mais moi je suis dans quel chambre ? Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à aller dans la même chambre qu'Haruko Chan …

**SENDOH** : Mais non Hana Kun il reste une chambre et tu seras avec Kosh, Moi et...

**SAKURAGI** : Nyahahaha Smiley tu l'as fait exprès pour espionner The Tensai Nyahahahahaha.

**KOSHINO** : Oh mon Dieu je ne sais pas si je supporterais son rire pendant une semaine !

            Malheureusement pour Koshino, Sakuragi avait entendu sa réflexion et avait commencé à le poursuivre dans les escaliers.

**SENDOH** : Apparemment on a à monter leurs bagages Ru.

**RUKAWA** : … Hanamichi est à moi et à personne d'autre ok ?

**SENDOH** : Je le sais bien…

**RUKAWA** : Alors pourquoi tu flirtes avec lui ?

**SENDOH** : Je ne flirte pas avec lui je me montre affectueux, c'est différent.

**RUKAWA** : Tu veux sortir avec qui alors ?

**SENDOH** : Avec Koshino… Je pensais que tu l'avais compris

**RUKAWA** : ….

            Rukawa savait pertinemment que s'il y avait réfléchit profondément, il aurait pu s'en rendre compte mais il préférait largement se perdre dans des fantaisies où il " sauvait" Hanamichi des griffes de Sendoh. Celui-ci soupira.

**SENDOH** : tu veux un conseil Ru ?

**RUKAWA** : …

**SENDOH** : Tu chopes Hana Kun dans un coin et tu lui donnes du plaisir comme personne ne lui en a jamais donné, il sera accro à toi je te le jures ! 

**RUKAWA** : Hum c'est un viol ça …, malgré tout il avait l'air de trouver l'idée intéressante 

**SENDOH** : Ru ! C'était une blague ! Il fallait pas s'imaginer le faire !

**RUKAWA** : une preuve

**SENDOH** : Quoi ?

**RUKAWA** : Une preuve comme quoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui !

**SENDOH** : C'est évident que j'ai de l'affection pour lui, c'est évident mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui et tu devras te contenter de ça ! 

La voix de Sendoh était ferme et était sans appel.

**RUKAWA** : Tu vas lui dire ?

**SENDOH** : Hein ? À qui ? A Hana Kun ?

**RUKAWA** : Baka à Koshino Sempai !

**SENDOH** : Tu sais quoi Ru, il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire des phrases entières ! J'imagine trop ta déclaration d'amour à Hana Kun « moi aime toi ! Toi aimes moi ? »…

Rukawa décida d'ignorer les sarcasmes de Sendoh.

**RUKAWA** : Tu vas lui dire ?

**SENDOH** : Quand le moment sera venu.

            C'était rare de voir Sendoh mal à l'aise et hésitant mais à chaque fois que quelque chose touchait à Koshino et à ses sentiments pour lui, il éprouvait toujours la même chose : il avait peur, peur d'être rejeté. Ce qui était en soi un sentiment tout a fait étranger à Sendoh. Rukawa observait Sendoh du coin de l'œil.

**RUKAWA** : Et dire que tu oses me donner des conseils…

**SENDOH** : On le savait tous les 2 qu'on avait des problèmes dans ce domaine là… Au fait on est dans quelle chambre ?

**RUKAWA **: T'as pas les clés ?

**SENDOH** : Bah non Kosh a pris les clés avant de s'enfuir.

            Ils étaient arrivés au 2ème étage où leur chambre était localisée. Sendoh ouvrit une porte au hasard et ils tombèrent sur Fujima et Hanagata dans une position compromettante tandis que des gémissements s'échappaient de la salle de bain. Sendoh appréciait grandement ce qui se passait devant ses yeux, observait la scène avec délectation. Rukawa après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre essaya de déloger Sendoh de sa place sans grand succès. 

**RUKAWA **: Baka tu inondes le sol avec ta bave. Viens on doit chercher notre chambre. 

**SENDOH** : 2 secondes encore !****

**RUKAWA **: Quand ils se rendront compte que tu les regardes ça sera un miracle que tu puisses encore tenir debout ! , puis après un moment de silence il ajouta, et je ne pense pas que Koshino Sempai soit très content d'apprendre ça.

            Sendoh ferma la porte en grommelant puis ouvrit la porte d'en face. Mitsui les voyant sur le pas de la porte vint les rejoindre interrompant sa conversation  avec Jin et Fukuda.

MITSUI : Ça va vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

**SENDOH** : On ne sait pas dans quelle chambre on est…

MITSUI : Mais vous êtes avec qui ?

**SENDOH** : Kosh et Hana Kun mais ils sont partis avant nous en emportant la clé.

MITSUI : Et comment vous avez fait pour convaincre Hanamichi ?

**SENDOH** : Bah en fait Kosh a fait une réflexion avant que je puisse dire que Ru était avec nous et Hana Kun lui a courut après…

**KOGURE** : Ru ? Vous êtes amis ?, Kogure qui venait d'arriver enlaça Mitsui.

**SENDOH** : Oui

**RUKAWA **: Non !

**SENDOH** : On est sorti ensemble pendant même pas une semaine puis on a cassé.

**MITSUI** : Pourquoi?

**RUKAWA **: C'est évident non?

            Rukawa était exaspéré. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de déballer sa vie privée comme ça et en plus il considérait sa courte aventure avec Sendoh comme la chose la plus ridicule qu'il avait jamais faite dans sa vie. Il avait vite fait d'y remédier car il n'y avait eu aucun sentiment de part et d'autres.

**KOGURE** : Au fait vous êtes dans la 217

**MITSUI **: comment tu sais ça ?

**KOGURE** : C'était la seule chambre qui restait donc par déduction c'était facile de deviner…           Il se garda bien de dire qu'Ayako lui avait passé la feuille pour qu'il note la répartition des chambres pour le directeur de l'hôtel après tout il devait rester à la hauteur de sa réputation…

**RUKAWA **: Merci, puis il se dirigea vers la 217 (chooch c pas en 217ke vantillard avait sa salle -))

**MITSUI** : Alors vous êtes sorti ensemble combien temps ?****

**SENDOH** : Même pas une semaine…

**KOGURE** : C'est de lui dont tu m'as parlé à l'aéroport ?

**SENDOH** : Ouais  mais ça n'a pas duré parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre et moi pour une autre personne…

**MITSUI** : Pour Rukawa on sait mais toi c'est qui ?

**SENDOH** : J'ai vraiment sommeil là on en reparle plus tard ? Ok ? 

            Sendoh qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre trouva Rukawa qui observait sur le pas de la porte Koshino et Sakuragi allongé _innocemment_ sur le même lit en train de discuter. '_Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre_' pensa Sendoh et à sa grande honte il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux d'Hanamichi le type le plus adorable qu'il ait jamais rencontré. À sa grande satisfaction il se rendit compte que Rukawa aussi était jaloux mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de tomber dans la déprime. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il repoussait toujours le moment fatidique où il avouerait ses sentiments à Koshino. Après tout Koshino était bisexuel donc l'idée qu'il puisse l'aimer ne le repousserait pas mais il ne voulait pas détruire l'amitié qu'ils avaient. En plus Koshino n'a jamais agit de quelques manières que ce soit qui puisse lui laisser croire que ce dernier ait des sentiments pour lui… Il préférait donc cacher ses sentiments sous un masque souriant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter avec Koshino dans l'espoir que celui-ci comprendrait mais en général ça ne marchait pas…

**SENDOH** : Mais Hiro Kun, je croyais que tu voulais coucher avec moi !

**KOSHINO** : Baka je te l'ai déjà dit 10 fois de ne pas flirter avec moi et non je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi !

            Une voix dans sa tête rajouta : '_même si j'aimerais bien…_'. Koshino rougit, Rukawa qui l'observait eut le sentiment que la rougeur de Koshino n'était pas seulement due à la colère.

**KOSHINO** : Si tu parlais de partager le même lit j'imagine que c'est oui à moins que tu ne veuilles dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre…, il finit sa phrase en lançant un coup d'œil à Rukawa qui leva les yeux au ciel.

**SENDOH** : Non c'est avec toi que je veux cou….euh dormir. Mais tu serais pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie là ?

            Koshino allait répliquer vertement quand Sakuragi s'écria en rougissant :

- Y'a même pas moyen que je dorme avec Kitsune ! 

 Sendoh éclata de rire, Koshino sans se démonter  lui demanda :

-Tu aurais peur de dormir avec Rukawa ?

-Do'aho

-Moi peur tu rigoles grincheux ?s, puis se tournant vers Rukawa il lui dit d'un air grandiloquent, Kitsune je te fais l'honneur de te laisser dormir avec moi. Tu va pouvoir de frotter au génie que je suis et réaliser ta petitesse (a/n : je sais ça existe pas ms vs pouviez qd même pas attendre d'Hanamichi de sortir une phrase ss une connerie ??)

           Il allait lancer son rire assourdissant quand Rukawa répliqua d'une voix suave :

-Do'aho, je peux faire mieux que me frotter contre toi si tu veux…

           Le sourire de Sendoh s'élargit encore, Koshino tomba du lit tellement il était surpris et le visage d'Hanamichi passait graduellement du rouge le plus clair au plus foncé. Rukawa sourit intérieurement de la réaction de ce dernier. Il en était maintenant au stade où il essayait de formuler une phrase cohérente qui se résumait à : 

-Je…euh tu… Baka…

Koshino craignant de se retrouver au milieu d'une bagarre se réfugia dans le lit d'en face où Sendoh le rejoignit pour regarder le spectacle confortablement. Rukawa s'avança vers le lit. Hanamichi reculait à chaque fois que Rukawa faisait un pas vers le lit si bien que très vite il se retrouva parterre. Il se releva hâtivement et remonta sur le lit ayant abandonné toute tentative de parler.

**KOSHINO** : Bon je vais aller prendre une douche !

**SENDOH** : Oh Kosh laisse moi venir avec toi s'il te plait, comme ça la salle de bain sera libre plus rapidement….

**KOSHINO** : Tu veux dire que tu pourras dormir plus rapidement aussi ?

            Sendoh lui lança un sourire charmeur puis l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Rukawa les regarda partir vers la salle de bain avec une pointe d'envie tandis que Sakuragi essayait de deviner s'il y avait un sous entendu dans ce que Rukawa lui avait dit…. Rukawa jeta un coup d'œil vers son do'aho.

**RUKAWA** : Eh surtout dis pas merci pour tes bagages !

**SAKURAGI** : De quoi tu parles baka Kitsune ?

**RUKAWA** : Pendant que tu jouais au chat et à la souris avec Koshino Sempai, moi je t'ai porté tes bagages !

**SAKURAGI** : T'es jaloux ? , puis se rendant compte de ce que ça pouvait impliquer il rajouta, Nyahahahaha Kitsune est jaloux parce que j'arrive à me faire des amis plus facilement que lui…

            Sakuragi essayait de comprendre pourquoi il espérait que Rukawa soit jaloux mais sans s'en rendre compte il venait de toucher une corde sensible chez Rukawa. Ce dernier tourna le dos à Hanamichi et fit semblant de dormir de peur que ses yeux ne trahissent ses émotions. Sentant qu'il avait du le blesser, Hanamichi descendit du lit, le contourna et s'agenouilla parterre au niveau du visage de Rukawa. Il murmura : »Baka Kitsune qui s'endort pendant que je lui parle… ». 

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux de Rukawa puis s'amusa à dessiner les contours de son visage. _'Il faudra qu'il perde l'habitude de faire quand on ….'_. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser il se releva brusquement et se plongea dans l'observation des immeubles aux alentours. Rukawa qui l'observait les yeux mi- clos ne pu s'empêcher se sourire.

Au bout de quelque temps, Koshino sortit de la salle de bain fumant de rage, dégoulinant d'eau et avec une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Sendoh le suivait vêtu de la même manière.

**SENDOH** : Mais Hiro Kun Je rigolais !

**KOSHINO **: Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

**SAKURAGI** : Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait Smiley ?

**SENDOH** : Moi rien, je lui ai juste proposé de le savonner c'est tout….. Et il s'est énervé !

**SAKURAGI** : tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il allait accepter ?

            Koshino qui fouillait dans sa valise se releva d'un seul coup en perdant presque sa serviette au passage puis répondit à Sakuragi.

**KOSHINO** : Merci Sakuragi, on se comprend…

**SENDOH** : oui mais moi je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi !

            Koshino ignora Sendoh et recommença à fouiller dans sa valise à la recherche d'un pyjama. Il était irrité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sendoh éprouvait toujours le besoin de flirter avec lui. Comme si flirter avec ses fans ne lui suffisait il fallait en plus qu'il flirte avec lui. Au début ça l'amusait, c'était plutôt une blague pour lui mais maintenant qu'il avait des sentiments pour Sendoh, ça ne l'amusait plus du tout car à chaque fois il espérait bêtement que Sendoh soit sérieux tout en sachant pertinemment que jamais il ne sortirait avec lui. Après tout il était sorti avec Rukawa donc il ne voyait pas en quoi un mec comme lui pourrait l'attirer. Il devait se contenter d'être le meilleur ami qui serait toujours là pour lui, le voir sortir avec d'autres personnes et souffrir en silence… La voix d'Hanamichi le ramena sur terre. 

**SAKURAGI** : Hey Kitsune ou tu vas ?

**RUKAWA** : C'est évident non ? Prendre une douche.

**SAKURAGI** : Laisse moi y aller avant !

**RUKAWA** : Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

**SAKURAGI** : Parce que je suis le Tensai !

**KOSHINO** : Tu parles d'une raison !

            Cette réflexion valut à Koshino un coup de tête.

**SAKURAGI **: Et parce que tu vas mettre une plombe, je suis sûr que tu vas t'endormir pendant que tu prendras ta douche !

            Parfois Rukawa se demandait quel genre d'opinion Sakuragi avait de lui… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'endormait pendant qu'il était en vélo qu'il s'endormait forcément pendant sa douche…

**SENDOH** : Hana Kun, pourquoi vous n'y aller pas tous les 2 ? 

            Sakuragi rougit.

**SAKURAGI** : Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donner la permission de m'appeler comme ça…

**SENDOH** : Tu m'appelles Smiley donc moi je t'appelle Hana Kun.

            Parfois Sakuragi s'interrogeait sur la logique de Sendoh sans bien sur remettre en cause sa propre logique.

**SAKURAGI** : Oh…

**SENDOH** : Alors pourquoi vous n'y allé pas ensemble ?

**SAKURAGI** : Parce que c'est trop intime et … et … voilà quoi !

**SENDOH** : Oui mais il ne me semble pas que vous ayez pas de cabine séparée à Shôhokû hein ? Donc c'est pas comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais vu nu non ?

**SAKURAGI **: Oui mais là c'est différent. Puis toi et Grincheux vous êtes amis alors que Kitsune et moi, c'est Kitsune et moi…. Et on ne ressemble pas à un vieux couple marié.

            Ce que Sakuragi ne disais pas c'est qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à être indifférent à la vue du corps nu de Rukawa sous la douche (sérieux qui pourrait l'être ?), et parfois il avait même des réactions physiques. Ce qu'il ne comprenais c'était qu'ensuite Rukawa restait encore pour s'entraîner donc Sakuragi ne voyait pas l'intérêt pour Rukawa de prendre une douche et re-transpirer ensuite. Dans sa grande perspicacité, Sakuragi avait cru pendant un moment que prendre une douche avant de s'entraîner devait augmenter les performances et après avoir pris inutilement des douches avant l'entraînement sans aucun résultat, a part des bosses du aux gorilla punch  parce qu'il était en retard, il avais abandonné cette habitude mais les mystères des douches de Rukawa restait entier. 

En tout cas Sakuragi ne voulait sûrement pas prendre une douche avec Rukawa car s'il avait du mal à contrôler lorsqu'il prenait leurs douches à Shôhokû alors qu'ils étaient loin de l'autre, il se demandait comment il ferait dans l'espace confiné de la salle de bain de l'hôtel. L'idée le traversa que c'étaient pour les mêmes raisons que Koshino avait refusé que Sendoh le savonne. _'Tiens il faudrait que je les observe de plus près ces 2 là…'_. 

Rukawa soupira :

-Vas y Do'aho mais dépêche toi!

            Une fois qu'il fut rentré dans la salle de bain il s'assit sur son lit et se tourna vers Sendoh. 

**RUKAWA** : Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore prêt…

**SENDOH** : Dis plutôt que tu n'arrives pas à contrôler une certaine partie de ton corps…

            Rukawa «était tenté de répliquer que contrairement à lui il n'avait pas d'entraînement dans ce domaine là mais ça ne les aurait mené à rien.

**SENDOH** : J'essayais seulement de t'aider Ru…

**KOSHINO** : Oui mais là ça risque plutôt de le terroriser plus qu'autre chose. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr de sa position sur l'homosexualité.

**SENDOH** : Je ne pense pas qu'il soit homophobe en tout. Il n'a pas mal réagit aux annonces des autres puis il a dit qu'on ressemblait à un vieux couple marié.     

            Cette réflexion de Sakuragi le mettait dans un état de béatitude dont il avait du mal à sortir.

**KOSHINO** : Je ne vois pas le rapport mais c'est vrai qu'il a plutôt bien réagit aux annonces des autres et puis il traîne toujours autant avec Mitsui Sempai et Kogure Sempai.

**RUKAWA** : C'est parce qu'il était déjà au courant…

**SENDOH** : Comment ça ?

**RUKAWA** : Une fois on les a surpris ensemble en train de s'embrasser dans les vestiaires.

**KOSHINO** : Et ?

**RUKAWA** : Il a faillit les charrier mais g réussi à l'entraîner dehors avec une main sur sa bouche… ça m'a valu un coup sur la tête mais une fois dehors il était pensif. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de ne rien dire tant qu'ils ne lui diraient pas par eux-mêmes… Mais j'imagine que les voir comme ça lui a permis de penser à l'homosexualité un peu plus en profondeur.

**KOSHINO **: J'ai l'impression que c'est encore nouveau pour lui…Je me demande s'il est au courant qu'il y a pas mal de gay chez les joueurs de basket à Kanagawa….

**SENDOH** : ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Eh Hiro Kun ça te dérange si je dors nu ?

**KOSHINO** : Baka bien sur que oui !

**SENDOH** : Dans ces cas là je mettrai juste un short alors, puis il lança  sourire qui aurait fait fondre un cœur de glace.

**KOSHINO** : De toute façon je m'en fous….

            Rukawa en les observant se demanda ce que Sendoh attendait pour faire le 1° pas. C'était évident que Koshino attendait un véritable signe de la part de Sendoh. Celui-ci entre temps c'était glissé dans le lit à côté de Koshino et avait passé un bras sur ses épaules amenant la tête de ce dernier à reposer sur son épaule. Sendoh commença à jouer avec les cheveux de Koshino. '_C'est ridicule_, pensa Rukawa, _Si moi j'agissais comme ça avec Hana même lui aurait compris que je voudrais sortir avec lui…_'C'étais bien la preuve que lorsqu'on refusais de voir quelque chose, on ne le voyait pas du tout….

            Koshino se blottit contre Sendoh et allait s'endormir quand Mitsui, Miyagi, Ayako et Kogure pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Sans aucune et comme ci c'était de ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, Miyagi et Mitsui s'assirent sur le lit qu'occupait Rukawa tandis qu'Ayako et Kogure lançait un sourire d'excuse à Sendoh et Koshino.

**KOGURE** : je suis désolé si je vous dérange mais Sashi Kun et Miyagi voulait venir et…

**MIYAGI** : Mais au fait Hanamichi il est ou ?

**SENDOH** : Sous la douche.

**AYAKO** : Euh….Rukawa ?

**RUKAWA** : … Oui ?

**AYAKO** : Tu saignes du nez … 

**MITSUI** : Bon si on parlait de choses sérieuses ?

**KOGURE** : Mais enfin Sashi Kun ça peut attendre, on vient tout juste d'arriver !

**MITSUI **: Oui mais si ça se trouve on aura pas d'autre occasion d'interroger Rukawa…

**MIYAGI** : Et on y tient avant de l'aider !

**SENDOH** : Vous voulez l'aider pourquoi ?

**MITSUI** : Ce baka est amoureux d'Hanamichi mais apparemment comme il n'arrive pas à s'en sortir tt seul on compte l'aider…

**MIYAGI** : Mais avant ça on veut s'assurer qu'il ne fera pas de mal à Hanamichi.

**AYAKO** : Mais ça se trouve, Rukawa ne voulait pas qu'on leur dise….

**MITSUI** : Non Sendoh est déjà au courant donc j'imagine que Koshino aussi…

**MIYAGI** : Ah ouais ? Comment ça ?

**MITSUI **: Ils sont sortis ensemble...

**MIYAGI **: Qui Koshino et Rukawa? Berk quel drôle de couple

**SENDOH** : Non moi et Rukawa et c'était juste une semaine....

            Une semaine de trop pour Rukawa…..

**MIYAGI** : Sérieux ?

**SENDOH** : Si vous voulez moi et Kosh on peut vous aider aussi dans votre mission !

**KOSHINO**: Qui a dit que j'étais d'accord?

**SENDOH : **Tu veux pas?

**KOSHINO**: Si mais…

**SENDOH**: Je sais toujours ce mon Hiro Kun veut...

            Avant que Sendoh ne pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait il se retrouva parterre.

**KOSHINO**: Vous comptez l'aider comment ?

**KOGURE** : On sait pas encore pour le moment…

**AYAKO **: on avisera le moment venu… En tout cas on peut faire confiance pour arriver à des idées idiotes donc on verra bien.

            Rukawa n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des événements. En plus de parler comme s'il n'était pas là, ils voulaient se mêler de sa vie privée. _'Et Sendoh qui à l'air de vouloir tous les détails de notre vie de couple inexistante…'_'. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se mêle de sa vie et encore moins qu'on dirige sa vie. Ses parents qui étaient toujours occupés n'avaient jamais eu le temps de prendre soin de lui, très vite Rukawa du prendre ses propres décisions tout seul. Ça l'avait obligé à grandir plus vite que les autres enfants mais aujourd'hui il ne le regrettait pas et ça l'arrangeait car il n'avait plus de compte à rendre à ses parents.  Ils avaient l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il était là car ils s'étaient tous arrêté de parler et le regardais fixement. Il leurs lança un regard interrogateur.

MIYAGI : Je disais qu'on allait s'assurer que tu n'allais pas faire du mal à Hanamichi…

KOSHINO : Je tu jures que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

SENDOH : grave !

MITSUI : Pourquoi ?

KOSHINO : Une fois on discutait avec lui et Akira

SENDOH : En fait on discutais et lui écoutais.

KOSHINO : On en est venu à parler de Sakuragi, et j'ai dit que malgré ses brailleries il était plutôt mignon et…

SENDOH : Et il a failli étrangler mon Hiro Kun !

MITSUI : Oui mais même on tient quand même à vérifier.

SENDOH : Vous n'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi….

MIYAGI : On se sent obligé de le protéger. Il a l'air fort comme ça mais en fait il est super fragile…

MITSUI : Le truc c'est que Ryochin et moi on a commencé à traîner avec Hanamichi et sa bande et puis voilà on s'attache quoi. On veut pas la super preuve d'amour ni entendre dire Rukawa qu'il aime Hanamichi mais juste lui faire comprendre que s'il fait du mal à Hanamichi il s'en tirera pas comme ça…

KOGURE : On sait très bien qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal, mais on peut pas s'empêcher de vérifier c'est tout.

            Ayako qui avait été au même collège que Rukawa ne pu s'empêcher de le défendre.

AYAKO : Mais enfin si vous le savez pourquoi vous le torturer ?

MIYAGI : on en a déjà discuté Aya Chan.

            Si tout le monde était étonné de voir Miyagi tenir tête à Ayako, elle, elle avait l'air de trouver ça normal.

MITSUI : On a peut être pas de raison valable à part peut être qu'on aime l'idée de torturer Rukawa et c'est surtout qu'Hanamichi est un peu comme un frère pour moi…

            Sakuragi qui sortait de la salle de bain déclara : « Mais Mitchy je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère ! »

MITSUI : Baka tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de frère !

Sakuragi soupira : « Je plains tes parents d'avoir un fils indigne comme toi ! »(cf. le 21 ou le 22 de SD)

            Mitsui Commença à se battre avec Hanamichi pendant que Miyagi essayait de convaincre Sendoh et Koshino de parier avec lui sur l'issus su match et Ayako recherchait désespéramment son éventail.

            Kogure finalement réussit à les séparer tout en se demandant ou était passé le désir de Mitsui de protéger Sakuragi.

            Sakuragi qui semblait retrouver ses esprits s'exclama : « Mais qu'est ce que vous faits là ? »

            Tout le monde se regarda en panique puis Mitsui déclara : « On comptait aller visiter le quartier tout à l'heure et on voulais savoir si vous vouliez venir avec nous…. »

Kogure rajouta :

-Tout le monde est d'accord.

SAKURAGI : Et on mangera dehors ?

MYIAGI : Yosh !

SAKURAGI : ok

KOGURE : A tout l'heure alors.

SENDOH : Ciao.

SAKURAGI : Ryochin n'essaie pas de rentrer en douce dans la chambre des filles !

MIYAGI : ça  va pas la tête ?

            Pendant que tout le monde partait Rukawa était allé prendre sa douche, lorsqu'il ressortit tout le monde dormait à poing fermé. Rukawa s'allongea sur le lit et se glissa dans les draps. Sakuragi sentant une source de chaleur se blottit contre lui.

-Do'aho, murmura Rukawa avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il lui déposa un bisou sur le front. Il soupira en resserrant son étreinte contre lui et lui dit tout bas : « dors bien Do'aho ». 

Dans un demi sommeil Sakuragi répondit : « toi aussi Kitsune ».

Une fois réveillé Sakuragi se convaincrait qu'il n'avait pas dit ses mots….

Fin du chap 4

Waouh c super hyper long!!! Je m'étais pas rendu compte que ct si long Surtout dites moi si c bien ou pas ou si c'est chiant ou pas…. Promis j'essaierai de  pas attendre 6 mois avt d'updater : D.

  
 


End file.
